What's it Like?
by SentaiKittyMeowMeow
Summary: Poor Hotartu-chan! Killed in an accident brought to life as a host for mistress 9 and then Mistress 9 only to fight her way free and become Sailor Saturn and sacrifice herself to save the world and a friend only to be a baby again a chance at a new happy life with her beloved papa. Now with evil threatening the world again She's 13 and curious. But about what? Read and find out!
1. intro

A new story. Wonderful and all. THis one about Sailor Saturn. (it took me four tries to write this intro and an hour because some how it kept writing "Sailor Satan" and I kept dying laughing every time. GRRRRRR! Kimmy ever since you said that my spelling of her name has been cursed! LOL! )

Now I have the darn giggles again and my neighbors are looking at me like i'm nuts. *sigh*

OK moving on! THis story is about Sailor Saturn! (WHEW! I DID IT RIGHT YAY!)

She finds out one day about spankings and having never received one before was understandably curious. What follows next is a story filled with curiosity and understanding and love and many other things.

Takes place after "the spanking Of Sailor Moon" Yeah. I know. ^_^ like WAY after because hotaru makes reference to it several times. or it's events. and obviously AFTER the whole mistress 9/baby hotaru/ Evil shows up so hotaru isn't a baby anymore thing. So somewhere in Stars I'd imagine.

I loved Sailor Stars. I am STILL mad we didn't get it here in the US! We got Classic We Got R we got S we got SS (Subbed and dubbed) but stars?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

OK! Sour grapes aside Let's ENJOY! Here we go again into the world of Sailor Moon and her friends!

Please fasten your seatbelts return all trays and seats to their original upright positions and remember NO SMOKING!

Reviews welcome but keep it clean and constructive. thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi All! While I'm re-editing 'The Spanking of Sailor Moon' here is a little something to keep your interest up. I hope have all the bugs out of it this time!

Loki

"What is it like?" A Sailor Saturn Story

Hotaru Tomoe walked on her way home from school. A normal thing for any thirteen year old. Except this thirteen year old had the power to destroy whole worlds and had been dead twice.

In her short life, Hotaru had been killed in a lab experiment, brought back to life to host an evil entity. Killed that entity by transforming into Sailor Saturn. Destroying said entity's master which caused her to die and be brought back to life as a baby. Where she would have stayed if not for an attack by Queen Nehelenia which caused Hotaru to age back to age thirteen.

With that threat ended, and her friend Chibusa back home in the thirtieth century, Hotaru settled back to try and enjoy life this time around. Going to a new school, having friends that were not afraid or weirded out by her, and living with the rest of the Outer Sailors, Hotaru started to feel happy about herself.

That feeling had not changed on this day, but something came up at school. Something that needed answers.

As she approached home, Hotaru heard the sweet sound of violin music in the air. Michiru was home. And from the missing motorcycle, she was home alone. Good. While she loved all the Outers, some questions were easier to ask of Michiru. She just had a more maternal nature. Though Hotaru wondered if that nature had a stern streak somewhere.

"Hello, Taru-chan. Good day at school?" Michiru had not missed one note while she greeted Hotaru.

Hotaru smiled and returned the welcome. "Hi Michiru-mama. School was fine today. I even had fun at gym class." Michiru smiled and shifted to an upbeat tune. Hotaru was not fond of gym, and anytime that she enjoyed was pause for celebration. "I'm going upstairs to change!"

Michiru nodded and continued playing. She knew her dark, haired little girl would change from her uniform to her usual clothes. Black tights, black skirt and a stretch black top. Not that Michiru minded the attire, in fact it did suit her, but Hotaru did look good in

other colors. And the blue skirt and white top of her school uniform looked so cute on Hotaru.

With her back to the doorway, Michiru had not noticed that Hotaru did not quite leave to go up to her room. "Michiru-mama," said Hotaru, "May I ask you something?"

Michiru played on. "Of course, Taru-chan," Michiru had turned around. "Is there something troubling you?'

"No! Not really," stammered Hotaru, "I Just wanted to ask... Well ask about..." Better to just come out with it. "Did you ever get a spanking?"

Now Michiru is an accomplished violinist. Extremely skilled. Always asked to perform at the most elegant of functions. It was only her life as a Sailor Soldier that prevented her from diving in to that career

Completely. With this in mind it is clear to see that the chances of her missing or skipping a note was next to impossible. Until now.

Michiru's eyes shot open. A high pitched screech came from the violin. The bow almost shot out of her hand. "What?" she stammered caught completely off guard. "Why would you ask that?" Michiru wondered if Hotaru had inadvertently overheard some of her and Haruka's playing.

Hotaru began to have second thoughts. "Oh never mind," she said starting to back out of the living room. "It was silly of me to ask."

"No! Wait a minute." Placing her violin back in its case. Michiru beckoned Hotaru over to the couch. When Hotaru sat down, Michiru sat next to her. "Now, Hotaru, why would you ask that question? Not that I am embarrassed, but it's not something that usually comes up."

"I know," said Hotaru, who herself was feeling a little embarrassed at bringing up the whole conversation, "But I was a little curious because of something that happened at gym."

A few hours earlier...

Hotaru was in the locker room getting dressed for gym. She was nearly ready when a friend of hers, a girl by the name of Kazeko walked in. At a glance, Hotaru knew that something was not right. Kazeko was usually a bouncy sprite. Black hair like Hotaru's but ending just above her shoulders. She stood a half head taller than Hotaru.

Pretending to not look too closely, Hotaru watched her friend. Kazeko, though she was trying to hide it, was walking somewhat stiff. Her trademark grin was missing. She didn't seem to notice that Hotaru was

nearby. And she seemed somewhat reluctant to change for gym.

"Umm? Hi, Kazeko." said Hotaru, letting the girl know that she was there.

The girl blinked for a second then came out of her daze. "Oh! Hi, Hotaru," said Kazeko, "I'm sorry I didn't notice you. I kind of had a bit on my mind."

"We still have a few minutes before class, if you want to sit down and talk about it."

Kazeko gave a little laugh. "Well I don't mind talking, but," she gave her rear a tender rub, "I think I'll pass on the sitting. If you know what I mean."

Hotaru shook her head. Part of her had no idea what Kazeko meant, but another part had a sneaking suspicion.

Kazeko gave a quick look around to see if they were alone. Satisfied, she raised up her school skirt. "Well then here is a hint."

Hotaru gasped. Kazeko wore dark blue panties. Around the edges, on her skin, were marks. Very red marks! Some were darker, almost purple. There were quite a few that reached down to partway down the girl's thighs. "Kazeko, what happened to you?" she asked.

Letting down her skirt, Kazeko began to change for gym. "What happened is that I got a spanking, Hotaru." she said it so matter of factly that Hotaru still could not believe it.

"But how?" stammered Hotaru, "Why were you..."

"In a nutshell, I pushed my mom too far." Kazeko grimaced as she slipped the tight gym shorts on. "And she pushed back farther." She toyed with her skirt. "I just wished that I wasn't so 'decorated'."

Now it was Hotaru's turn to make sure that they were alone. "I think I can help with that." Hotaru then removed Kazeko's skirt. Before she could question, Hotaru had put her hand on the worst bruise. Closing

her eyes, Hotaru concentrated.

Kazeko winced at the touch, but then the pain began to rapidly fade. As did the bruise, right before her eyes. Hotaru continued until all of the visible bruises faded.

Kazeko was amazed! "Wow," she said inspecting her thighs. "Hotaru, how did you do that?"

"I can't explain right now," she said, "We're almost late. Just don't tell anybody. Please!," Hotaru's voice dropped to a whisper. "At my last school the kids who found out about my ability hated me for having it. So please don't tell!"

Kazeko waved her hands in the air. "Ok, ok! Don't worry, I won't." Just then they heard the teacher calling all the girls out to the field. "Looks like we better get a move on, Hotaru!"

"Aren't you still sore," asked Hotaru, "I could fix the rest of it."

"And have my mom wondering how that happened when I go home?" she shook her head, "Thanks, but I'll be fine. Not like it's the first time that I've gotten a spanking." A thought just occurred to Kazeko. "Hotaru…You have never been spanked before have you?"

Hotaru shook her head. "No."

"Well we have a lot to talk about at lunch then." The two started out of the locker room. Before they left, Kazeko stopped Hotaru. She leaned her a little forward and gave the girl a couple of swats to Hotaru's rear, one on each cheek. "Just a little taste of what it feels like." said Kazeko. She gave a little giggle as Hotaru blushed beet red, but also smiled.

During gym, Hotaru kept an eye on Kazeko. The girl seemed to be alright despite her still sore bottom. Though Hotaru had to admit to herself that it was funny to see the looks on Kazeko's face when they did any exercise involving sitting.

At lunch, Hotaru found out more from Kazeko about being spanked. Much to her surprise her friend had no ill words about her punishments. If anything the only complaint would have been the fact that her thighs were so bruised. And that was a matter of bad timing.

Apparently Kazeko had a headache a couple of hours before she had gotten spanked and had taken a couple of aspirin. Learning the effects of certain medicines on the body from Ami, Hotaru understood that the aspirin's blood thinning properties would have made it too easy for Kazeko to be bruised.

A couple of other girls, friends of Hotaru and Kazeko, overhearing the topic, joined the discussion. Each girl had their own spanking stories to tell. And, much to Hotaru's amazement, despite being spanked by hand, strap, cane, hairbrush, or ruler. Whether it was done by one parent or both parents, or even other relatives, the girls all agreed that their punishments were all deserved. They were all done fairly. And none of them were abused.

Some of them even admitted to liking the spankings. Playing amongst themselves, or if they really wanted something severe, provoking them out of a teacher or parent.

At that point, Hotaru realized that Kazeko had done just that, though her plan had given her more than she anticipated. A nod from Kazeko confirmed this.

It was a bit much for Hotaru to absorb. It was then suggested that maybe someone should spank Hotaru so she would know what it feels like, as well as see if she would like it or not. Hotaru could not remember a day when she blushed so much! On top of that her bottom began to have this strange tingling sensation that made her squirm slightly in her seat.

Although the girls did not carry out their suggestion, the thought stayed with Hotaru for the duration of the school. Before heading off to her home, Kazeko thanked Hotaru again for healing her legs. She also hoped all their spanking talk had not frightened her. Hotaru assured her that it had not. In fact it gave her a lot to think about. Kazeko also mentioned that the girls were thinking about having a little gathering in the next few days and that Hotaru was invited. And yes it would most likely involve warming bottoms, but it would not be a forced issue on Hotaru's part.

"Which is why I asked you that question," said Hotaru, finishing her story. "I'm trying to figure this all out." Michiru had to admit this was not your typical teenage situation. But it was preferable to figuring out how to save the world from destruction every once in a while.

"Hmm. Well, Hotaru, I am not exactly sure how to help you," she said. "This goes a bit beyond my experiences with spankings. And yes I have had a couple." She had to laugh at a distant memory. "In this life and in the Silver Millennium."

"Really! Somehow I thought that you were too behaved to have that happen to you."

Michiru shrugged. "No one is perfect. But I don't think that answers your question." Michiru had sensed that there was something more to Hotaru's question.

Hotaru was silent for a moment. She wondered why this was so hard and why the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't take a hike. "Michiru-mama," she said in a small voice, "I know that Usagi had spanked Chibusa when she acted up. And I know that Haruka-papa had even spanked Usagi one time." She looked into Michiru's eyes and gathered her courage. "What would you, her and Setsuna, do to me if I ever misbehaved?"

From the very start of the conversation, Michiru had a feeling that it would eventually lead up to this. "Hotaru-chan, you do know that not only I but Haruka and Setsuna love you a great deal," Hotaru nodded. "Then you do know that we would never do anything to hurt you. I won't lie to you. When you came to live with us, the subject did come up once. And while you are a very well-behaved young lady, things do happen. We are after all human, despite our powers. But to what you asked, Hotaru. Yes. I am afraid that if you misbehaved, really misbehaved, you would find yourself laying across one of our laps. Or worse if need be."

Hotaru sat quietly letting what was just said sink in. "Ok." she said accepting it. She then said, "Michiru, I know that Usagi was...spanked with a hairbrush...and then a strap. What. How would you...spank me?" Hotaru could barely get the words out. Worse that feeling on her bottom had returned.

"Usagi also got switched by her mother," Michiru added, "But as for what I would do." Michiru thought for a second. "You can definitely expect my hand and probably my hairbrush." She then added "I hope I have not frightened you, Hotaru."

Hotaru shook her head. "No you haven't frightened me. Michiru-mama," Hotaru could not believe what she was about to ask, "Could you show me?"

"Show you?"

"Yes. Give me a spanking the way you would if I was bad."

"Hotaru please consider what you are asking," said Michiru. "If I do this to you it won't be the playing that your friends are planning for their get together. It will be the real thing. From start to finish. It will be painful. I will have to be very stern. You may feel things from inside you that you have never felt before. Are you sure you want to face that right now?"

Hotaru had already considered her decision. "I would have to face this one day. If I find out now what to expect, then it may not be so scary later."

"Or keep you from wanting to go through it again," Michiru added. "But I don't want you to think that you should be mindful just because you'll be spanked for it. Their other reasons for having proper behavior. Being a Sailor Soldier for one."

"Yeah. It would look bad if Sailor Saturn was caught smoking in the girl's bathroom or some other kind of mischief."

Michiru laughed at the image. "Oh you little imp!" She embraced Hotaru, holding her in her arms. "Are you ready, Taru-chan?"

Hotaru let herself stay wrapped in Michiru's arms for a few more moments. Then in a small voice said, "Yes."

Michiru made Hotaru stand before her. Hotaru could not help but feel nervous. Michiru then closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, Hotaru felt a shiver race down her spine.

Michiru did not get angry like most people. Her natural grace gave her anger a kind of quiet, piercing quality with a look that impaled you. Hotaru had seen that look on Michiru's face as herself and as Sailor Neptune. But this was the first time that look was aimed at her!

Folding her arms, Michiru glared down at Hotaru like an offended goddess. "Well young lady, it appears that you have gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble." She read Hotaru the riot act. "How dare you act in such a manner! Did you think that such behavior would be acceptable? Or that it would go unquestioned?" Michiru paused for a second. "Well anything to say for yourself?"

It was all Hotaru could do not to break down and cry from that tirade. "No Ma'am." she said in a trembling voice.

"I see." Michiru stood up from the couch. Taking hold of Hotaru's ear, she led the girl over to a corner of the room. "Now you just stand with your nose in that corner and think about just how bad you have been and just how bad your punishment will be. I shall return shortly." She left the room. Hotaru was shaken by that performance so much that she had almost forgotten that it was made up. She had to hand it to Kazeko and the rest of her friends who had been through this and worse. And just like many in her predicament, Hotaru found herself wondering what was about to happen.

"Hotaru." Hotaru was so lost in thought that she did not notice that Michiru had returned. She thought it would be wise to not turn from the corner until told. Michiru did catch that. "Turn around and come over

here please." Hotaru turned and then saw that Michiru had brought in one of the chairs from the dining room. She had also brought her hairbrush with as well.

Her hands hovering over the back of her skirt, Hotaru walked slowly to Michiru. The older girl had sat down. Hotaru could not take her eyes off the hairbrush knowing that she would soon be feeling it.

"Now Hotaru, I am going to show you just what happens to young ladies who have been very naughty. And I must warn you that I am very good at teaching such lessons." Michiru then led the trembling child over her lap. A welcome relief for Hotaru since her legs were shaking real bad from Michiru's speech.

Once she had been properly positioned, Hotaru felt her skirt being raised up and out of the way. Next she felt Michiru take hold of her panties, pulling them down to her knees. Hotaru blushed at her exposure.

"Now, my naughty little firefly," said Michiru. She had her hand resting on Hotaru's bottom. "It is time for class to begin." Hotaru felt the hand leave only to return a few moments later. And again. And again. And again.

This is not so bad. thought Hotaru. The sting from Michiru's hand was bearable. And she even spanked in a graceful manner. A delicate sweep of the arm up, then down followed by a snap of the hand across Hotaru's bottom. With just enough time for her to feel each spank.

At first the sting was bearable, but slowly that began to change. Hotaru's bottom was heating up, rapidly! To her surprise she was finding it more difficult to stay silent. Little groans and gasps were escaping from her lips. Her hands were clenching and unclenching. And she began to squirm under the punishing hand.

It did not take much for Michiru to cover Hotaru's bottom. It was easier than spanking Haruka, who had to be restrained with Michiru's leg at times. Hotaru was trying to take her punishment like a lady. Well so far. Michiru knew that would soon change. Poor Hotaru.

Her backside was really smarting now. Hotaru was yelping louder, her legs rubbing against each other. She gripped the legs of the chair. The spanking had become harder. The speed of Michiru's hand now faster.

Hotaru remembered her friend's stories of breaking down and crying like a baby. Even Chibusa had when she was spanked. Hotaru fought to maintain some kind of decorum. There was no way she would cry like they did. No way!

The pace picked up again. Hotaru could not stop moving! She yelped and jerked in time to the spanks. Her head raising and falling. She tried clamping her mouth shut! She tried shaking her head. Arching her

back. Nothing! Absolutely nothing lessened the heat on her backside. She was almost ready to give in to the tears when the spanking stopped.

Hotaru was almost exhausted. She didn't think that taking a spanking was so tiring. That was something her friends didn't tell her. Her butt felt hot. She would touch it once she got some of her strength back.

"Well, my naughty little firefly, are you learning your lesson?" Michiru asked. She had done a good job on Hotaru's bottom. It was quite red and warm to the touch. "Are you learning what happens to naughty young ladies?"

"Yes ma'am," answered Hotaru. She continued to look at the carpet, "I'm learning! I really am!" The heat from the spanking still rose from her rear. It was then Hotaru felt something cool on her bottom.

Something cool and HARD!

The Hairbrush! Hotaru had completely forgotten about the hairbrush!

"Well I am glad to hear that, Hotaru," Michiru picked up the brush off of Hotaru's now quivering backside. "Then it's time for me to complete that lesson."

Whap! Hotaru almost bucked off of Michiru's lap! Her head and legs shot up with a screech! Whap! "Owww!" Hotaru could not believe... Whap! "OWww!" that the hairbrush...Whap! "YeeOww!" hurt so... Whap! "Ahh haa!" much! Her idea of taking this with any kind of decorum evaporated. That hairbrush was the bow. Her backside the violin. And now she would dance to Michiru's tune. Hotaru could only hope for a short recital. With no encores!

Whap! "Ahhh!" Whap! "OWww!" Whap! "AWwWW!" The living room was filled with the sounds of hairbrush meeting flesh. Hotaru gave up on trying not breaking down and bawling after the tenth or so smack to her rear. She was now flailing her legs, bucking up and down and crying unashamedly. The brush was far far worse than she could have ever guessed. It had to stop! She could not take anymore! Despite all logic, and what she had been warned by those who had been in her 'position', Hotaru did the number one no-no that someone being spanked could do. Her hands shot back to protect her backside. It was only

Michiru's quick reflexes that kept the brush from smacking into the girl's fingers.

"Hotaru, move your hands!" Sternness in her voice aside, Michiru knew that Hotaru had had enough. But she had to play this drama to its end. "Hotaru, I said move your hands!" The child still refused. She held on to her bottom, sobbing. "Young lady if I am forced to move your hands and hold on to them, we will be here a lot longer than you would like to be!"

Slowly. Reluctantly. Hotaru lowered her hands, exposing herself to more punishment. "I'm sorry, mama," she sobbed taking hold of the chair legs as tightly as she could. "Please! I'll be a good girl! Please!" She felt the brush being rubbed on her hot rear.

"I know, baby," Michiru said soothingly. "I know. But mama is going to have to finish in order to make sure. Please be as brave as you can. Ok." The words seem to strengthen Hotaru. She got her crying somewhat in check. She even raised her bottom slightly.

Her final minutes under the hairbrush left Hotaru crying her eyes out. To her credit she managed to stay down and let the brush do its work on her. Only really jumping when it struck her just above her thighs, which Michiru spared.

When it was all over, Hotaru sank to her knees and she cried. She cried like never before. She cried and cried apologizing for all grief she had caused when she was taken over by Mistress 9. Things which she had no control over. Michiru let her be. Her tender hand stroking the girl's hair.

"Wow," Hotaru said once the tears finally stopped falling, "Where did all of that come from.

"From deep inside." answered Michiru. This was hard on her as much as it was on Hotaru. She hoped that this would never have to happen for real, "Sometimes we keep things buried so deep down inside of us that

it takes something very extreme to let it out."

"Like a spanking." Some of the cheer had returned to Hotaru's voice. Boy did her bottom throb!

"Well that's one way," Michiru chuckled, "But they are less...taxing ways. I'll discuss that with you another time. Are you alright, though?"

"My bottom really burns, Michiru-mama, but I am ok," Hotaru looked up at Michiru. "You spank very hard, mama." she pouted.

Michiru smiled, "I warned you that I would do a good job. Now there is just one more thing that has to be done. Don't worry. It does not involve more spanking."

She stood up, helping Hotaru to her feet. Michiru then led her back to the corner. "No rubbing now." She ordered. Hotaru obeyed taking her place in the corner.

She didn't have to stay there long. After about ten minutes, Michiru gave Hotaru a warm and much needed hug. She told that she should go upstairs and rest. Hotaru thanked Michiru and went to her room.

Changing into a long t-shirt, Hotaru lay facedown on her bed. She was still sore, but decided not to use her powers to heal herself. It would be like cheating and in all the whole spanking was not really a bad

experience. Just one she would not like to provoke. She would hate to see what would happen if Michiru was really angry with her.

Now there was just one more thing Hotaru had to try. Some of her friends, Kazeko included, hinted to a way that relieved the pain from a spanking. Hotaru had blushed from the suggestion, but that was because she in front of her friends. Now she was not. Grabbing her pillows, Hotaru lay down on them. Nothing would look suspicious if someone checked on her. The shirt covered her butt, and it would look like she just wanted to lay on top of her pillows. Not that Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna would mind, but a girl needs her privacy sometimes.

Rubbing herself on the pillows, Hotaru thought about Kazeko's invite to that little get-together. As the pleasurable sensations started to rise, the idea of going seemed more interesting. Who knows? Maybe she would give them a few surprises...

"Always see everything my brother."

From 'Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai'


	3. Saying Goodbye Already?

Ahhh Hotaru-chan how your Mamas and Papas love you! You've had quite an adventure today Do you feel better now?

Hotaru : Hai Hai! Demo...Did Michiru-mama have to spank so hard?

Michiru : Hotaru-chan I told you...

Hotaru : Oh don't worry Michiru-mama I love you too!

Well isn't that nice? ^_^ She loves her mama too ^_^

Anyway all jokes aside this is the end it looks! I am soooo sorry -.-

I am so happy to have taken this trip through the world of Sailor Moon with you all and I hope you have enjoyed our trip too!

Right now it's late at night even though I have just woken up less than twenty minutes ago. Everyone stay safe and I hope someday we meet again and take another trip through the world of Sailor Moon together.

Hotaru : Ano...Excuse me SSFP but aren't you forgetting something?

Me : Why Hotaru-Chan ? Is there something you wanted to tell everyone?

Hotaru : Hai Hai! Thank you everyone for going on this adventure with SSFP and I as well as Michiru-Mama it's too bad Setsuna-Mama and Haruka-Papa couldn't be here with us today or that day!

Me : Yes Hotaru-chan it is. it truly is. But aren't you forgetting someone?

Hotaru: Oh? No I can't think of anyone...

Chibi-Usa: Hotaru-chan I thought we were best friends! after all I forgave you for taking my heart crystal and worrying me! Mou! Hotaru-chaaaannn!

Hotaru: OH! Gomen Ne Chibiusa-chan! Yes! I wish you had been with me too! I missed you! Welcome back! and again I'm sorry I hurt you and scared you so bad...

Chibi-Usa : Oh that's ok Hotaru-chan! Just never forget me when I'm away back in Crystal Tokyo with Mama and Papa...ok? ^_^

Hotaru : Chibi-Usa-chan as you told me when I was a baby again 'I'll remember'! I miss you and Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san miss you too!

Chibi-Usa : I miss you and them too even if Usagi is a BAKA!

USagi : HEY! Chibi-usa-chan! Just you remember who your mother is!

Me : Ano... ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;

Me : Anyway while they sort this latest problem out let me just say this has been SuperSentaiFanPink here with my friends the sailor scouts and this has also been a trip through the world of Sailor Moon!

Hotaru : Ne Ne SSFP-san what was I like as a baby before Setsuna-mama came to get me?

Me : Oh... Well...Let's see... ^^;;;;;

Michiru : Another night maybe Hotaru-chan you're up past your bedtime.

Hotaru : Aww Michiru-mama! She was going to tell it!

Michiru : Maybe so but it is late my little firefly...

Me: It's ok Hotaru-chan. I wasn't going to tell it really... ^^;;

Hotaru : Awww...well...Ok! Goodnight everyone! Good night SSFP-san! Good night Chibiusa-Chan good night Usagi-san!

Chibi Usa : GOodnight Hotaru-chan! Good night everyone! Good night SSFP-san!... Maybe next time Usagi won't be such a BAKA!

Usagi : HEY! I heard that you little pink...!

Me : Ano... ^_^;;;;;;;;

Well this won't get settled any time soon so GOOD NIGHT! I'll be in PM if you need to talk or want to say Hi!

But I do have to wonder now that Hotaru-chan brought it up...What WAS she like as a baby before Setsuna came and picked her up?


End file.
